


Hell hath no fury

by LadySalt



Series: The queen and her bodyguard [2]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Anise also doesn't give a shit, Anise looks out for her queen, Gen, Until someone angers Jennah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySalt/pseuds/LadySalt
Summary: „Have they angered you?“ Jennah asked with raised brows and Anise merely shook her head dismissively. „Not me. But you“Because nobody was allowed to touch what was rightfully hers to protect and serve.





	Hell hath no fury

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about adding this as a second chapter to "An Interlude" but decided against it and instead turning it into a series. It's nothing special but I like exploring their relationship and share some of it.
> 
> I am also not good with longer chapters or texts so I think this is the average length you can expect.

„We have lost another shipment. Reportedly the cargo was stolen right at the docks, just moments after touching ground“

The auburn-haired woman dropped the parchment on the table with a sigh and looked at the other female in the room. Lines of resignation ran deep on her forehead in the less than flattering candlelight, making her far older than she was. A caramel hand ran through sleek black strands and a barely audible noise of tiredness escaped rosy coloured lips.

„What exactly do I pay the Seraph for?“ the woman asked, her annoyance only thinly masked. After all there was nobody else in the room. The redhead studied her face for a second, then gracefully sunk down into an armchair directly opposite of the black-haired woman.

„Logan is chasing waterfalls, Jennah. He's clearly in over his head and it keeps losing us food, cloth and everything else those vagabons have stolen from us the past few months. Ever since they gained in popularity, their audacity has increased. For every new recruit they get, they rob one more ship, two carriages and let us bleed dry“ she spoke calmly, putting a very obvious stress on the last four words. Jennah looked at her and gave a little sigh. Rising from her chair with the same amount of elegance as her companion, she walked to the nearest window with her hands folded in front of her body and back turned towards the fire.

„He does his best Anise but he lacks numbers, contacts or a solid footground in the underworld, perhaps all three. All things I might add, you have in abundance“ she answered and turned around to look at the woman in blue again with a slight cock of her head. Anise shot her an unimpressed look that was clearly meant to counter the watered-down rebuke she had gotten and to Jennah's annoyance, it did. It seemed Anise would never let her forget which one of them was older. And had lived through the other one growing up without even showing it in the slightest. The thought didn't do much to soothe her.

„I know you gain your... supplies and neccessities through ways that I'm grateful not to be involved in but even you must feel how we're cut off from whatever help we could possibly receive. You can't tell me the Shining Blade is not being strained“ she argumented and Anise merely raised an eyebrow and turned to take a sip from the glass of wine in her hand. Jennah turned around again to hide her fumbling hands from the other woman's sight. At times she irritated her enough to make her wish she could just growl and bury her hands in her hair to tug at the strands. But unfortunately, Jennah had been raised to not give in to such undignified behaviour.

„Stop that“ Anise remarked quietly but resolutely and Jennah immediately dropped her hands to her sides and only barely resisted the urge to clench them into fists. Being on that end of that insufferable and matronising attitude was something that never failed to raise her ire.

„It's simple, Jennah. They wouldn't dare to cross me and my territory mostly thanks to my reputation“ the redhead added nonchalantly and Jennah looked at her once again.

„And because it doesn't affect you, you're content to stand by and watch?“ she asked incredulously. Anise moved her head to return Jennah's gaze and gently placed the glass of wine back on the table.

„No. I-“ she started and got off the chair folding her arms in front of her body and smiled at Jennah.

„-am going to crush them and their tiny, insignificant little resistance. They haven't touched what's mine out of fear and I do think it's time to remind them why exactly nobody dares to anger me“ Anise spoke and adjusted the gloves over her hands and arms.

„Have they angered you?“ Jennah asked with raised brows and Anise merely shook her head dismissively.

„Not me. But you“ she answered and with a light wave of her hand, excused herself and left the queen's chambers. There were rats that needed to be smashed beneath her heels.

 


End file.
